Chibi Trowa And The Angel
by LolaInk
Summary: a sweet story told by catherine to Trowa and Quatre's kids (you can get explanations inside) its not really yaoi full but has pairings of the sort. Very sweet and written about 2 years ago. feedback CRAVED!


Does anyone ever tell you how much you lot make me smile?  
Duo: Uh... this much? ^____________________________________________________^  
O.O um... noooooooo... lets try this again. maybe this much  
  
  
^________________________________________________________________________________^  
  
  
Duo: Yeah!  
^-^ I'm happy! Anyway I decided to write you a little fic just to be nice!  
  
Heero: Hn. What she really means is that she can't find part three of Oborozukiyo and she decided to write a   
little Quatre and Trowa fic that turned out larger than she thought so she didn't search for the damned story   
at all.  
  
Quatre: I'm happy ^-^  
Trowa: you would be little one... it's all about you and me...  
Quatre: And our babies!  
  
Wufei: That's disgusting... Us having children... can you imagine the offspring of Maxwell? They'd be   
moOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
That's enough Fei-chan! A miko's god will not be put down in any way...Especially when talking about little   
happy fluffy *voice breaks* bundles of sugary joyyyyyyyyy... WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!   
I WANT BAAAAAAAAAAAABIES!!!!!!  
  
Hand of Oko's mother reaches down and pulls on ear  
  
OWowowowowowowowow!  
  
Mommy-No you don't, not if they turn out like you!  
  
*sigh* yes mother dearest... Anyway, on with the rambling ficlet...I hope y'all like it.. I was on a coffee high.   
Half term is soooo boring when ya only have one measly card from your 'secret admirer'...  
( I'm sorry the formatting turned out so skanky! for some reason the formatting wont work with my Microsoft word when i   
upload to FF.net...it pulls out all my line breaks. so if anyone knows how to fix them....-Miyo-2003)  
Title: Chibi Trowa And The Angel.  
Status: Complete  
Rating: Fluffy, so I'll give it a universal rating! All you ickle kiddies can read this too! Shounen-ai implied.Just   
plain silliness. Taken from a book I found while in Amsterdam called Isabelle and the angel, about a little pink   
pig called Isabelle. Hope You Enjoy!  
Pairing: 3x4  
Feedback: It's my first ever 3x4 fic and I want it to be splendiferous. Please tell me if it's not!  
Thanks: To everyone with a yaoi website out their that I have ever landed on. And to the few Non-Yaoi   
ones... you know who you are.  
Chibi Trowa And The Angel.  
  
By oko-san  
  
Catherine rang the doorbell to Quatre and Trowa's place, wiping her feet off gently on the coconut doormat.  
//Trust Quatre to put such a message on a doormat. "Welcome into our home, and let us be friends." sweet!//  
Her brother came to the door dressed in a dark blue shirt and black slacks. His tie was undone around his   
neck and he greeted her with a warm smile.  
"Catherine! Sorry to call you out on such short notice but Quatre had forgotten about him giving the   
Maguanacs leave for the rest of the week; we were gonna stay in but now...well, now the kids aren't staying   
with Noin and Zechs; they're all ill!"  
Trowa looked a little flushed at the end of his speech, as Catherine hung up her coat and muffler.  
"Trowa it's fine! you know how much I love Katrina and Shichi." [1]  
At these words two young girls in pajamas ran towards the curly haired woman.  
"AUNTIE CATHERINE!!"  
the youngest girl attached herself to Catherine's legs as her older sister was swept up in a tight embrace. Her   
hair was a honey blonde and curled oddly at the bottom like her aunt's, with the trademark aquamarine eyes   
of her Arabian father Katrina was as sweet as a cherub.  
Her older sister Shichi's hair was a chestnut colour with streaks of gold and light blonde. Parted at the side, it   
fell in a jagged bang across the right side of her face like Trowa's. Her eyes were a dark aqua, rangeing from   
deep green to sparkling blue depending on her mood. Both girls loved music and dancing with a heated   
passion along with large amounts of gym. Shichi was already a talented violinist with a flair for the piano and   
flute, while Katrina, as young as she was, was something of a child prodigy with instruments and excelled in   
piano so much to the point that she was making concertoes up as she buttered her toast or brushed her   
teeth. She and her sister both loved to play as acrobats whenever they stayed with Catherine and Shichi was   
becoming, to the astonishment of her family, quite a contortionist.  
"We've missed you Aunt Cathy! How comes you don't come to stay more often?" That was Katrina.  
"Yeah. Daddy and papa can be sooo boring! We need you to make us laugh!" that was Shichi with a serious   
look on her little face.  
"Gee, make me feel so much better don't you!" Quatre came down the stairs pouting a bit as he kissed his   
children.  
Katrina giggled.   
"Silly daddy!" Quatre tickled her and straightened up.  
"Catherine! It's been too long! The kids are right, you really should stay here more often!"  
"Agh! And put up with Trowa moaning about my soup!"  
She smiled and buried her face into Shichi's hair.  
"No. I'm fine the way I am."  
"Cat! Come on, we're late!" Trowa came down the stairs, pulling his jacket on as he kissed the girls and his   
sister goodbye.  
"Remember, you've got fifteen more minutes to stay awake and then bed. Unless aunt Cathy tells you a   
story..."  
"YAY! STORY!"  
Catherine sweatdropped.  
"Great, now I gotta think of a story Tro!"  
Trowa shrugged indifferently as he ushered his blonde husband outside.  
"I'll see you in a few hours. You know what to do. Bye!"  
with one last wave the two boys left.  
"Come on then girls; I got a film for us to watch. We won't tell daddy and papa that I let you stay up a little   
late will you?" Catherine looked towards her two nieces who both smiled evilly.  
"Of course not aunt Cathy!" They chorused sweetly.  
Catherine rolled her eyes  
"Kids; who'd have 'em."  
An hour later  
"Time for bed girls!"  
The sleepy girls clambered into their aunts arms as she carried them to their large bedroom.  
"Aunt Cathy…Will you tell us a story now?" Katrina looked up at Catherine sleepily.  
"You still want a story Caz? Even after the movie?"  
"But I want to know how Papa and Daddy met!"  
"Me too!" Piped up Shichi  
"It's not my place to tell you that; your parents will explain that later."  
"Can you tell us a kind of story how daddy and papa got together...it doesn't have to really be real."  
Catherine sighed and sat down in the story telling chair, the girls in her lap.  
"Okay, I got one. Ready? Let's begin..."  
The story of Chibi Trowa and the art museum.  
Chibi Trowa was a little clown chibi that lived all alone in a little clown house.   
Chibi Trowa was a serious little chibi, with lots of spiky brown hair that fell over the left side of his chubby   
little face. He had sparkly green eyes and big green clown pants.  
Trowa liked being a clown and liked to paint. He painted with his food. it was very messy and extremely fun!   
But most of all little chibi Trowa liked to visit the art museum.   
In the art museum there were lots of pretty pictures. Some of big wide places with lots of grass and rivers   
that ran like sparkling diamonds. Trowa wanted to visit these places someday. There were some pictures that   
Trowa didn't like. Like the ones of the naked people and what was called modern art. He didn't like ones that   
looked like someone had puked up red paint on their bed.  
His favourite painting was of a Hell-Angel with long braided hair in a black robe reaching out to a dark haired   
angel with piercing blue eyes and white wings. They looked very much in love.  
This wasn't the reason that he liked the picture so much though. The real reason was that in the left hand   
corner a little chibi angel with blonde hair, short golden wings and big blue-green eyes was hovering. He had   
the sweetest smile on his face and was holding on to a red thread that was tying the lovers' hands together.  
Trowa didn't like to tell anyone but secretly he wished that the little chibi angel would come out of the picture   
and be his friend. Trowa was, after all, a very lonely chibi.  
One day, Trowa was looking at the picture when the little angel winked at him.  
At least, he thought he winked at him.  
Trowa got closer to the picture just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He raised his little   
chubby fists and rubbed his eyes to be sure.  
Now it looked like the little angel was laughing at him!  
Dumb struck Trowa stared open mouthed as the little angel popped out of the picture and stood before him.  
"Hi!" the little angel giggled, "My name is Quatre!"  
"...!" said Trowa. agog as two gogs.  
Quatre giggled again, "You're cuuute! What's your name?"  
Little Trowa blushed and mumbled, "My name is Trowa."  
"Well, Trowa, do you want to be my special friend? I get very lonely inside my picture. Those guy's aren't very   
interesting conversationalists let me tell you." Quatre smiled his sweet smile.  
"Yes please!" said little Trowa.  
So little Trowa took Quatre's hand and jumped into a large painting of a valley with hills, grass and a young   
girl sleeping against a tree, with curly brown hair. Next to her was a large hamper full of delicious food.  
Quatre ran over to the little chibi girl and shook her shoulder gently.  
"Cathy! Cathy! Wake up! I've brought a friend!"  
The little girl woke up with a little yawn and a stretch. She blinked up at Trowa with big blue eyes and smiled.  
"Hi!"  
So Trowa, Cathy and Quatre all had a good time playing on the little hill and eating the delicious food in   
Cathy's basket. After a little while Cathy started to yawn.  
" I'm sorry guys but I gotta go to sleep *yawn* that's the way I was painted!"  
So the two little boys said goodbye and set of around a part of the museum only Quatre and Trowa could   
reach.  
Quatre showed Trowa all the wonderful things in the museum and lots of pictures that Quatre thought were   
beautiful. When they got to a picture of a beautiful angel Quatre turned to Trowa who was looking very   
solemn and very quiet.  
"What's the matter Trowa? Don't you like the paintings?" Quatre questioned.  
"Well I do..." said Trowa hesitantly, " But..."  
"But what?" Quatre looked at Trowa gently.  
"But I like you best!" Trowa blurted out, his little chubby face turning red.  
Quatre smiled, leaned over and kissed Trowa on the cheek.  
"I like you best too Trowa!"  
Then it was time for Trowa to leave. He was very sad and when he went home he was more lonely then ever.   
But then he had an idea.  
The next day he went back to the museum and asked for a job.  
Now Trowa is in the museum permanently, it's his job to take care of the paintings. Every day he goes and   
visits his special friend Quatre.  
Sometimes for quite a while.  
The end.  
"Aunt Catherine is that a true story?" Little Katrina questioned her aunt, her blue eyes wide and trusting.  
"I don't believe it. Papa and daddy aren't chibi people and papa doesn't work in an art museum." Shichi said   
stubbornly, huffing her floppy fringe off her right eye.  
Catherine smiled fondly at her nieces and hugged them close.  
"It doesn't matter if it's true or not, all that matters is that your parents did meet each other and fall in love   
exactly like the story said. Now get to bed!"  
Katrina toddled over to her bed and snuggled deep underneath the covers, giggling as her aunt tucked her in.   
Shichi on the other hand dived into her bed with a look on her face like she was thinking very hard.  
"Aunt Catherine?" she asked as Catherine tucked her in,  
"Hmm?"  
"well I was wondering...who were the other two angels in your story; the one in daddy's picture..?"  
"They were Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo."  
"Why are they in your story? Is that how they met?"  
"No."  
"How did Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo meet?"  
"Ano, that's another story. I'll tell you when you're older." Catherine smiled and kissed her goodnight, "Now   
go to sleep!"  
As she walked out of the room and turned out the light she heard voices.  
"Hey! She tricked us!! We still don't know how papa and daddy met."  
"Iie. But we'll ask them in the morning!"  
OWARI  
[1] Well, Trowa and Quatre's numbers make up seven ne? so Shichi is the Japanese word for seven. I was   
trying to be clever. I was gonna call Katrina, Nana which is the other Japanese word for 7 but I didn't think I   
could call a five year old that. *shudder* so Katrina is a homage to Catherine (Katherine) and Quatre's mom   
Quatrina. Okay so I was trying to be clever and I failed. Big deal.   
Hehehehe! Ano; so what'd you think? I added the idea of Quatre and Trowa's children later on so I don't   
know if it was a wise move to make...  
Feedback craved PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE!!!!  
Any cc's will be rewarded with large amounts of Gwing boys dancing...THE CANCAN!!!  
Skirts up Wu-fei!  
Wufei: ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jeez...you'd think he'd learn.  
*sound of crank being turned*  
W-HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* voice suddenly changes pitch to three octaves higher* AYE CURAMBA!!!  
(Does Wufei ever say aye curamba? Ah well he does now!) 


End file.
